The present invention relates to a manually operable control for effecting acceleration and deceleration of an engine by selective actuation of an engine fuel control device. More specifically the present invention relates to a foot pedal arrangement for use in a foot throttle linkage of such a control.
Prior art manually operable controls including a hand throttle for selecting a desired engine operating speed and a foot throttle for selectively overriding the hand throttle setting are known in the art. However, they are not entirely satisfactory since no provision is made for preventing the operator from accidentally shutting off the engine by operating the foot throttle.